Bulma's Mom
by gods of death
Summary: This is a parody of the song, Stacy's Mom. It's sung by Vegeta, I guess. This is meant to be funny, I'm not really a VegetaMrs.Briefs shipper. I'm not sure of those actually exist but they probably do somewhere. read, review, and laugh.


JC: Check it! I made something funny....kinda.   
  
Thomas: Whaddaya mean? Your other stories were funny, too...  
  
Bou: But they weren't supposed to be....(snickers)  
  
JC: Shad up! Anyway, I made this while hanging with some friends  
  
Bou: Sadly not Thomas, Nicole, or me!  
  
JC: S....I can't write everything with you guys...  
  
Thomas: Ya, just the good stuff. She writtes the crap all by herself.  
  
JC: Anyway, we were watching a older of DBZ with the volume on the tv turned all the way down and the radio turned all the way up. It's really fun, you should try it sometime. Anyways, Stacy's Mom came on the radio, and at that point it was a scene with Vegeta. Now, this was hilarious cause it looked like Vegeta was singing this song to Bulma. I started singing with it, ging "Bulma's mom, has got it going on!" and then it just went on from there. When I was rewriting it, it was going to be Trunk's mom, but then I changed it back to Bulma's mom.  
  
Bilbo: Anyone else notice Bulma's mom always stays the same through, like, the whole series? We did. And JC figured SOMEBODY had to have a crush on her other than Bulma's dad.  
  
JC: I was tempted to have this sung by Yamcha, but I changed my mind.  
  
Thomas: Before we say anymore, disclaimer time!  
  
Disclaimer(I love writing these things!): Bou: We do not own the song Stacy's mom(which this was ripped off of) which is property of Fountain of Wayne. We also don't own Bulma, her mom, or Vegeta, they are property of....who ever owns them! I don't wanna go naming all of it cause it would take to long. So anyways, this is just so innocent fun, please don't sue JC!  
  
JC: This is sung by Vegeta, for anyone who hasn't figured it out by now. Ok, let's begin.

=========================================================================================

( ) = background singers  
  
[ ] = times sung  
  
**Bulma's Mom  
**  
sung to the tune of Stacy's mom  
  
Bulma's mom has got it going on [x4]  
  
Bulma can I come over this after noon? (after noon)  
  
We can argue and train in the gravity room (gravity room)  
  
Did your mom survive Earth's last attack? (last attack)  
  
Is she there or she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
You know I'm the blood thirsty killer I used to be  
  
I'm a good guy now so baby can't you see  
  
Bulma's mom has got it going on  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Bulma can't you see your just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be weird but I'm in love with Bulma's mom  
  
Bulma's mom has got it going on [x2]  
  
Bulma do you remember when I busted my head (busted my head)  
  
You're mom came out with her freaky smile on (smile on)  
  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (way she stared)  
  
And the way she asked 'is he dead' (is he dead)  
  
And I know you think it's just insanity  
  
But since Earth was attacked your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Bulma's mom has got it going on  
  
She's all I want though it seems very wrong  
  
Bulma can't you see your just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be weird but I'm in love with Bulma's mom  
  
Bulma's mom has got it going on (she's got it going on)  
  
She's all I want though it seems very wrong (very wrong)  
  
Bulma can't you see your just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wroooong  
  
I'm in love with (Bulma's mom ohhh)  
  
I'm in love with (Bulma's mom ohhh)  
  
Wait a minuet   
  
(Bulma can't you see your just not the girl for me)  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Bulma's mom  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Ok, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it! Send me feed back if you liked it, hated it, or if it made you cry(Vegeta not in love with Bulma!! WAHHH!) Please!! No one ever sends me feed back...I'm ignored! Not that I'm suprised cause my writing sucks on fanfic.net, but review anyway!


End file.
